Where Sirius really went
by scaryprincess
Summary: What really happens in the life and of course the birthday of Scaryprincess. And the answer that makes no sense 'where Sirius really went'I don't even know if we answered it mentions SS/SB TR/HP


Where Sirius really went

What really happens in the life and of course the birthday of Scaryprincess. And the answer that makes no sense 'where Sirius really went' mentions SS/SB TR/HP

Written: by Kat for her friend the magical yet insane scaryprincess

Kat: Happy Birthday!

Scary: Go to hell...(just woke up)

Kat: I got you a present

Scary: Is it a PS3?

Kat: No silly, it's a story made with love will you post it- and no reading it's a surprise

Scary: M'kay...(not in the right state of mind)

Angela was used to many things, weird things happening all the time; don't get me wrong she was normal, a little eccentric but that's okay because she was a fanfiction writer.

I guess that would count as why weird things happen to her, like that time this strange green firework in the sky which looked like the dark mark. Or when two of her roommates; Kat and Xagnela kept on yelling, 'My wand is bigger than yours!' and her councilor who looked strangely like Dumbledore.

Her actual words she remembers saying to the man as she lay on the leather couch and wonder why the ceiling had floating clouds and what the weather is like out side were inside that was defying all logic

"Man, I think I'm losing it, I'm seeing things that aren't really there…I don't know what to do" her hand rubbed her side of face stressing

"Well, has anything been stressing you out lately, Angela?"

"Yeah, my writing is stressing me out slightly, I think…and there is my work"

"Well, I believe that these images are stress related; I believe you should take a few days off work and stay off writing stories, having a relaxing warm bath may help as well as maybe a bowl of Sherbet lemons, but I could also suggest to see a doctor for some medicine if it doesn't help"

"S-Sherbet l-lemons?!" Angela stuttered

"Yes, I'm quite fond of them even though it is an old fashioned sweet" he picked up the bowl full of them next to him and offered the yellow, wrapped sweets. Angela felt her eye twitch, but she got up and started to walk away as she said stiffly,

"I'm sorry sir, but I will cut our session short today"

"Don't you want to take some sherbet lemons?"

Angela didn't answer she only ran not stopping until she exited the clinic as she only stopped to a moderate pace,

"Look Angela keep it together, you just need to relax…none of this is really happening it's all in your head…it's just like that time when you didn't air the apartment out properly when you painted; I mean the red panda king who tried to kill you wasn't really there, Oh god I'm talking to my self again" Angela's eye continued to twitch as well as her mouth as she flexed her hands clapping them together to keep them busy.

Angela quickened her pace as she heard a lot of footsteps behind her following her chanting,

"Join us Angela… join us…"

HOLY CRAP! A horde of Harry Potter Fangirls! Angela screamed and started to run to the nearest place which turned out to be a chemist running in straight to the counter, out of breath and tired

"Um excuse me…do you have any calming drugs, anything will do, hell even a sugar pill would help" she asked a greasy haired worker there; looking back at the door as 10 or 20 girls with I love Harry Potter T-shirts pressed against the window tapping against it and breathing on it.

"I can make you a calming draught in tablet form?"

Angela looked up slowly seeing Snape, while the man only looked at her down his beak like nose.

Angela screamed and ran yet again, going towards the back exit running out of it screaming hysterically. The girls following close behind Angela felt her heart beat faster as she finally saw her apartment building

She ran in not looking back entering the elevator with trembling legs from all that running and throat sore because of all that screaming, she sighed in relief closing the door and looking out the clear glass pressing the number for her level which lit up and it started going up.

A cheesy elevator tune echoed though the small space as she continued to watch to her horror she saw on every level Harry Potter the character looking at her and appearing on every level just like the Japanese grudge… Angela let out a pitiful sob, and anyone who could see her at that moment knew she was broken. Who could blame her?

She got off on her level and ran into her apartment locking the door with shaking fingers only to come face to face with the veil somehow in the middle of the room, the furniture pushed aside and (dead) Sirius falling out of it.

Angela's eyes rolled backwards into her head and fainting dead; hitting the floor with blood pooling around her head.

"Happy Birthday Scaryprincess!" Kat, Xagnela, Snape who had a party favor and blew in it bored, Harry, Voldemort who was holding the now blushing Harry, Xalura and a bunch of Harry potter fangirls who were squealing at seeing a hot Tom Riddle hugging Harry and Sirius who yelled,

"I'm not really dead! Oh and happy birthday"

"Um…Scary?" Xagnela laughed nervously seeing her boss knocked out cold, she poked her trying to wake her up while their was a huge cake bought in and Dumbledore popped out laughing madly.

"Oh no" Kat whispered

"She's going to be pissed, when she wakes up… all well" Xalura muttered grinning insanely as she pulled out her marker and started to draw on the unconscious ones face.

And that's what happened on Scaryprincess's birthday.

Harry and Voldemort got really drunk and did it in my bedroom.

While, since we didn't want to ruin the story that J. K Rowling spent 4 years making, we killed him again and left him outside the veil; the fangirls are still stalking me, and tried to steal anything Harry and Voldie touched, and also Snape kidnapped Sirius body…we didn't want to ask why.

And when Scaryprincess woke they told her their was cake still, she loved cake, so she quickly forgave her friends…but that was before she looked in mirror.

Just her average birthday.

Tarshil mumbled darkly watching her mail box intently,

"My invitation must've been lost in the mail"

The red panda king who was beside her nodded.

(A/N I reget this...I would delete but I fear that Kat will kill me...well you like it, hate it leave a comment and yeah...it's my birthday today.


End file.
